Me perdoe por não ser especial
by Mika desu
Summary: RukixReita Me perdoa...abaixei a cabeça, não queria encarálo naquele momento  me perdoa por não conseguir ser especial pra você...Me perdoa por não conseguir fazer você sentir nada...


Novamente eu estava distraído olhando para ele...

Quando ele passou a ser importante?Por que derrepente tornou-se essencial?

Sempre melhores amigos.Sempre, certo?

Tentei me afastar dele, mas nunca conseguia...Sempre o queria por perto...Adorava simplesmente...Tudo nele...

-Ruki?

-Hm?-perguntei meio sem jeito vendo o modo como o baixista me olhava

-Quer ir para a minha casa assim que acabar o ensaio?- acelerado.Meu coração estava a mil, mas por que?Era apenas um convite amigavel -Ruki?

-T...Tudo bem...

-Ruki você esta meio...Estranho...

-Impressão sua.

-Eu sei que não...Mas...Não quero discutir agora...Vamos?

Chegamos no apartamento dele, estava um silêncio mortal entre nós.Não conseguia falar nada, não queria falar nada.

Conversamos sobre vários assuntos, como Reita era uma verdadeira aberração culinária, resolvi eu mesmo preparar o jantar enquanto ele me ajudava pegando as coisas que com minha pequena estrutura era quase impossível como sempre fui, tentei pegar, mas não conseguia, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e...Nada, senti algo atrás de mim, vi um braço bem moldado passar ao lado de meu rosto e senti um braço segurar minha cintura, me virei para agradecê-lo, maldita hora.

Perto demais.Realmente muito perto, estávamos cara a cara, nossos narizes chegavam a estarem encostados:

-Rei...Ta -não consegui dizer sequer uma outra palavra, minha boca havia sido tomada por um beijo, a qual não fiz a mínima cerimônia em correspondê-lo com a mesma vontade.Parecia um sonho, Reita me beijando?Abraçando o meu corpo contra o dele?!

Realidade.Triste e dura realidade fez com que nos separássemos, ofegantes...Corados. Depois daquilo Reita sempre evitou ficar perto de mim, olhar para mim e com certeza, falar comigo era a última coisa que faria ainda vivo, isso se fizesse.

Três semanas se passaram.Nada.Não se dava ao trabalho de me cumprimentar.Aquilo havia me deixado louco

-Preciso conversar com você

-Desculpe, mas não posso agora, estou ocupado – respondeu-me Reita em quanto mexia em seu baixo tentando afiná-lo.

Senti-me profundamente com aquilo e disse:

-Você tem estado ocupado todos os dias pra mim não é mesmo...Akira?

Reita se surpreendeu ao ouvir o amigo chamá-lo pelo nome não teve reação,tanto pela surpresa quanto pela frase que Ruki disse fazendo-a ecoar na cabeça de Reita durante um bom tempo:

-Você não tem mais tempo pra mim...E eu te pergunto o por que?Você tem em ignorado,me esquecido...Eu não existo mais pra você Reita? Tudo isso por causa daquele maldito beijo?!

Sai completamente nervoso da sala do estúdio, deixando não somente Reita como os outros integrantes da banda boquiabertos.

-O que Ruki quis dizer com "maldito beijo" Reita?

-Kai...Me diga o outro significado que você conhece fora esse que você acha.

Nada.

-Pois bem é isso mesmo...Eu o beijei...

-E tem evitado ele todo esse tempo? –perguntou Aoi visivelmente incrédulo

-Sim

-Ruki não merece isso –disse Uruha sério

-Eu sei disso

-O que vai fazer então?

-Nada.

Ninguém daquela sala deu uma palavra após ouvirem o que Reita disse, como alguém poderia ser tão frio?Tão estúpido com o coração das pessoas?

"Vou ir vê-lo... meu amigo Ruki não merece isso"-com esse pensamento Aoi levantou bruscamente e saiu da sala sem dizer uma única palavra,deixando até mesmo Uruha confuso de onde seria seu próximo paradeiro.

Aoi chegou na casa do amigo e começou a tocar a campainha, ao ver que não surtia muito efeito começou a tentar falar com Ruki:

-Ruki, sou eu o Aoi abre a porta.

-Não!

-Ruki...Por favor,...

-Quem esta ai com você?

-Ninguém.

-Posso ter certeza?

-Confie em mim dessa vez...

Ruki abriu a porta e ficou surpreso ao ver que Aoi não mentira, estava só.

-O que quer?

-Ele é realemente um idiota.

-O que...?

-Reita realmente é um idiota, concordo com você em odiá-lo...

-Queria que fosse verdade.

-Há quanto tempo gosta dele?

Não respondi, senti meu coração disparar, pulsando sangue em uma velocidade a voz rouca e meio envergonhada disse:

-Não acha estranho...Dois homens...?

-Olha o que você vai me perguntar –disse Aoi sem acreditar no que acabou de ouvir – se eu visse algum problema como estaria com o Uruha?!

Ruki se sentiu a criatura mais anta da face da terra, de fato, naquele momento foi.

-Gosto dele.

-Sei disso.

-Me ajude...

-Claro.

-O que devo fazer?

-Ignore-o

-Como?

-Como ele fez com você, finja que ele não está lá, sei que é difícil mais ignore a existência dele.

-Será que vai dar certo?

-Só tem um meio de saber

Outro dia.Ensaio.

-Bom dia a todos.-entraram Aoi e Uruha com as mãos dadas seguidos por Ruki, alguns instantes depois que o menor entrou Reita entrou também ele tentou encarar Ruki que na lhe dava a mínima atenção.

Foi tão difícil não olhá-lo, mas Aoi estava certo isso seria por mim, não por Reita.Percebi que Reita se assustou com meu comportamento indiferente com ele, mas não iria voltar atrás na minha idéia.

O ensaio ocorreu normalmente até no intervalo meu coração se destruir ao ouvir Reita dizer:

-Até hoje não fui capaz de amar alguém.

-Por que?

-Ninguém faze esse sentimento existir dentro de mim - pude ver claramente ele olhando para mim e eu não fazia questão nenhuma de tentar disfarçar, a essa altura do campeonato queria mais era que se ferrasse o fato de ignorá-lo. –Não encontrei ninguém que valesse a pena...Até hoje.-disse ele frio

Pude sentir todos, inclusive ele me olhando, esperando alguma reação minha, surpreendendo até a mim mesmo...Quando me dei por conta havia jogado Reita contra uma parede e o prendido contar meu corpo o impedindo de escapar, com os olhos tomados por lágrimas comecei a dizer:

-Me perdoa...-abaixei a cabeça, não queria encará-lo naquele momento - me perdoa por não conseguir ser especial pra você...Me perdoa por não conseguir fazer você sentir nada...Me perdoa por ter me iludido acreditando que aquele beijo havia tido algo diferente – ergui meu rosto.Olhei fundo nos olhos dele e sussurrei: -Me perdoa por te amar tanto...Akira.

Senti meu rosto umedecer, já sabia o motivo.Virei as costas, fui embora.Não queria ver a reação de nenhum dos meus companheiros, não queria ver ninguém por enquanto...Queria me acalmar.

-Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui...Ruki.

-Posso saber como fez isso?

-Não sei...Simplesmente soube.

-O que quer?

-Conversar

-Me perdoa Kai...Agora eu não quero.

-Eu sei.

-Então por que insiste? –perguntei meio alterado.

-Amanhã quero você aqui bem cedo.

-Que horas?-perguntei sério

-Uma e meia

-Por que adiantou o ensaio?

-Por que perdemos metade de um hoje.

-Certo.

Não queria sair da cama, foi tão difícil adormecer me lembrando de Reita dizer...Que nunca havia amado.Mas isso não iria me deprimir mais, ele não iria.

Coloquei minha melhor roupa, fiz minha melhor maquiagem, humildemente eu estava lindo.

Fui até o estúdio estranhamente pontual.Mas me surpreendi vendo que não havia mais ninguém fora eu, não liguei muito, sentei-me no sofá que havia na sala e comecei a pensar...A lembrar do dia passado.E como doía.

-Ruki?

Não respondi.Não queria responder.Tinha medo que minhas lágrimas voltassem a cair

-Chegou cedo.

Limitei-me a fazer um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

-Ruki...

-O que quer Akira?-respondi frio

-Me odeie.

Arregalei os olhos não acreditando no que havia acabado de ouvir, como alguém pode pedir isso poucas horas depois de ter ouvido que era amado?!...Ele realmente...Merecia meu ódio...Maldita hora em que eu o amei!

- Não posso.

-Por que não?

-Por que eu te amo.

-Me odeie.

-Como?

-Transforme esse amor em ódio.

Tomei coragem e olhei para ele, com um sorriso triste não mais segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de meus olhos e disse:

-Te irrita tanto assim o fato de que eu esteja apaixonado por você?

-Não é isso que me irrita

-Então o que é?-perguntei tentando recuperar a calma

-É o fato de eu não saber como reagir perto de um sentimento seu.

-Não reaja.Finja que ele não existe.

-Não posso

-Por que não?

-Por que eu teria que encobrir o que sinto também

Aquela fora a gota'água.Sorri cruelmente para Reita e disse:

-Você não sente nada Akira, você não sabe o que é amar alguém...

-Talvez eu não sabia, mas não significa que eu não possa aprender.

-Boa sorte.

Me levantei,queria mais era que o ensaio fosse a merda estava irritado, nervoso, envergonhado e me odiando por ainda amar tanto aquele cretino.

Não, não iria para casa, seria ridiculamente óbvio ir para lá, queria sumir, por algum tempo...Minutos, horas, dias ou até mesmo anos...Aquele desgraçado havia conseguido lhe tirar a felicidade de tudo...Ao chegar ao seu "esconderijo" encolhe-se abraçando as pernas permitindo que o choro caísse.

Queria estar morto, sentiu seu estômago das voltas e mais voltas, encostou a cabeça nos joelhos, e logo pensou:

"Não posso continuar assim... ou vou fazer exatamente oque ele quer... vou me render ale até mesmo tentando fazer o contrário?".

-Ruki-chan?

-Como me encontrou aqui?

-Sabia que viria.Estive te esperando.

-Por que?

-Hoje, dê seu melhor no preparativo do show.

-Não se vou conseguir.

-Vai sim, mostre a eles e a todos como você é único, que Reita não vai conseguir te abalar tanto, mostre que mesmo sem ele, você vai tentar ser feliz.

-Não quero isso...Aoi-chan por que fui me apaixonar?! –abracei Aoi, um abraço reconfortante e amigável...Queria poder sentir que minha dor havia se dividido...Não queria mais ficar mal, por mim e pelo meu público maravilhoso eu teria que novamente ouviu os sábios conselhos de Aoi.

Chegamos ao estúdio todos entraram primeiro do que eu respirei fundo e abri aquela porta todos exceto Aoi estavam surpresos por eu estar de volta, dei um sorriso com muita dificuldade peguei o microfone e disse:

-Estou de volta! –fingi um pouco de animação

Mas logo recebi algo muito gratificante em troca, o sorriso de meus companheiros, o ensaio foi muito bom...Exceto que Reita estava estranhamente fixo com os olhos sobre mim, aquilo estava me deixando envergonhado e nervoso. Então me lembrei do papel que havia escrito em quanto pensava em Reita e disse:

-Pessoal música nova!

Todos me olharam animados querendo ouvi-la, suspirei um ar pesado e logo comecei:

"Desde que eu te conheci, quantos machucados eu

suportei? E quantos me suportaram?

Queria que você contasse só pra mim quando estivesse

deprimida, e não pra todo mundo

A verdade foi queimada nos meus olhos

O que é você; imobilizada pelo silêncio, pensando?

Eu não preciso de uma razão se ao menos você a

retornasse para mim

Abaixei a cabeça continuando a cantar com a voz cada vez com mais sentimento,olhei pra Reita por uma fração de segundo ele não me olhava mais estava quão mais é você; que se tornou nada

Mais machucada do que eu, que fui deixado para trás

Mesmo que nada tenha começado

Mesmo que eu ainda não tenha dito essas palavras à

você

Em algum lugar

Reila...

Mesmo se eu tentar dizer o seu nome

esta voz não te alcançará

Reila...

Abra seus olhos e sorria para me mostrar que foi tudo

uma mentira...

Todos me olhavam prestando atenção tonal na música...Menos ele, será que o irritava tanto assim o simples fato de eu o amar? Continuei.

Vamos à algum lugar amanhã, se for um lugar que você

deseja ir

Eu irei até lá, não importa onde seja

Você sempre foi assim, desde que eu me lembro

Você estava indo pra algum lugar

Mais uma vez me deixou pra trás e correu sozinha

Não posso mais te alcançar, não posso mais te alcançar

Mesmo já tendo te encontrado

Tudo que eu guardei dentro de mim transbordou

Tornou-se lágrimas e vazou

Novamente as malditas lágrimas não paravam de cair...

Reila...

Essas palavras que eu não pude dizer

Reila...

Eu canto-as pra você aqui e agora

Reila...

Eu te amo mais do que qualquer um

Reila...

Eu te amo, eu te amo...

Logo pensei comigo, olhando-o que me encarou surpreso "Reita..."

O quarto em que nós dois estávamos está do mesmo jeito

de antes

eu não tranquei a porta pra você poder voltar pra casa

à qualquer hora

Estarei sempre esperando por você, mesmo sabendo

Ainda posso ver sua figura abrindo a porta

Amanhã você certamente voltará pra casa, certo?"

Acabei a música e senti como se tivesse sido a maior besteira da minha vida tê-la cantado. Todos ouviram...Ele ouviu...Todos me viram chorar no meio da música, igualmente ele viu.

-Essa música é...-começou Kai boquiaberto.

-Perfeita –consegui ouvir Uruha e Aoi dizerem ainda me olhando surpresos.

Reita apenas me olhou rapidamente...Nada...Não disse nada.

-Ruki o que foi...?-naquela hora sentir que sai de um transe, mas meus pensamentos haviam se transformado em...Lágrimas?

-Não...Não é nada Kai-chan...A música...Fez-me lembra de Rei...-viu a besteira que ia dizer e logo consertou: -la...Sinto falta...Reila...

Reita saiu do estúdio apressado, não queria seguir meu coração naquela hora...E não o fiz. Fiquei.Algumas horas depois estava em casa, jogado dentro de uma banheira, cantando bem baixinho:

" ReiTa...

Essas palavras que eu não pude dizer

ReiTa...

Eu canto-as pra você aqui e agora

ReiTa...

Eu te amo mais do que qualquer um

ReiTa...

Eu te amo, eu te amo..."

Não agüentei, sai do banho apressado me joguei na cama e abracei meu travesseiro, permitindo que ele ficasse completamente encharcado.Batidas na porta.Não queria abri-la, mas logo fui ao ver que insistiam.Vesti apenas uma calça preta e fui abrir.Dei de frente com Reita.

-O que...

-Oi Ruki. –limitou-se a dizer ainda sem em encarar, mesmo magoado com ele ainda tinha um pouco de vergonha na cara mandando-o entrar, fui à cozinha assim que fechei a porta de entrada preparar um café.

-Não se incomode. –me disse ele notando o que iria fazer

Parei de andar e disse:

-Isso...Não será um incomodo...Nunca...Reita.

-Eu vim aqui pra te mostrar uma coisa.

-O que é?

-Isso...Eu fiz hoje, queria saber o que acha.

"

Ah eu estava sempre repetindo isso

eu estava sempre te fazendo sofrer

AH provavelmente te machuquei e eu nem fiz nada...

As coisas que te fazem tremer...Por que doem tanto em

mim?

Provavelmente repeti isso porque estava com medo de

te

perder.

Estando perto eu tentei me livrar dos dias que eu não

pude esquecer

você segurou minha mão sem perguntar nada...

Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,

com certeza continuarei te amando.

Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver, com certeza

continuarei te amando.

Desejo caminhar sempre, ao futuro não prometido.

Caminhando e guardando sempre, para o futuro pensando

em você

As coisas dificeis eu esqueço, por estar pensando em

você.

As noites que não podemos nos encontrar queima dentro

do peito nos caminhos que eu posso contar.

Mesmo que a tristeza vier, não chore sozinha.

Mesmo estando separados, vamos continuar acreditando

em nós dois.

Quero permanecer sorrindo desse jeito.

Não te machucando nunca mais.

Mesmo que o tempo volte.

Não quero que aquelas lembranças se repitam.

Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,

com certeza continuarei te amando.

Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver, com certeza

continuarei te amando.

Por favor, olhe para mim.

Por favor, deixe eu te alcançar...

Desejo caminhar sempre, ao futuro não prometido.

Caminhando e guardando sempre, para o futuro pensando

em você."

Acabei de ler, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos do papel...Estava linda, mas...

-O que achou?

-Esta...-não conseguia pensar direito mais. –lindo...

-Que bom que gostou.

-Os outros já viram?

-Não.

-Por que veio me mostrar hoje...Se o ensaio só será amanhã?

-Amanhã poderia...Ser tarde de mais...

-Para que?-dessa vez senti Reita tirar o papel da minha mão e colocá-lo em cima da mesa.Abraçou-me, não me movi. Não me soltou.Não agüentei, o abracei.

Não dissemos nenhuma palavra, o abraço foi cada vez mais forte até sentirmos que não haveria mais espaço para separarem-nos.

-Ruki eu...

-Reita...-dizer o nome dele e causava arrepios.-me perdoa...

-Pelo o que?-senti-o encostar o rosto entre meu pescoço e ombro.

-Não consegui...Não consegui te odiar.

-Não se desculpe por isso...Você...Foi sincero.

-Rei...-Reita aproveitou que minha boca estava meio aberta pelo fato que estava falando e me beijou, não como da última vez, mas a realidade parecia sempre contra mim.Então preferi acreditar que era apenas mais um sonho.

Correspondi o beijo na mesma intensidade que Reita me passava.Dessa vez faria diferente, passei os braços por seu pescoço e logo me senti ser envolvido pelos braços de Reita em minha cintura.Já estávamos sem ar, mas nem por isso interrompemos aquele beijo, apenas nos separamos quando sentimos que morreríamos de falta de ar se não nos separássemos logo:

-Não podemos mais ficar juntos...Reita

Vi me olhar com os olhos arregalados, não sabia o por que de eu ter dito aquilo.Ri de leve vedo-o me olhar daquele jeito.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando em ergueu e me levou até meu quarto, deitando-me na cama?! O senti beijar entre meu ombro e pescoço dava algumas vezes leves beijos, chupava, mordia, desgraçado...Aquilo deixaria marcas.Ouvi ele sussurra em meu ouvido um "por que?" e respondi:

-Sempre acontecem acidentes...Como aqueles dois beijos.-o afastei de mim

Reita pareceu ignorar completamente meu gesto quanto o que havia dito.Beijando meu pescoço, estranhamente não impedi.Ele deitou-se sobre mim, brincando com meu abdômen nu.Tentei tirar a camisa dele, mas não conseguia, ele parou o beijo ainda sobre mim e começou a desabotoar a própria camisa até retirá-la completamente, passei a mão em seu corpo descoberto sentindo-o arrepiar-se com meus toques, o que eu não poderia negar estava me enlouquecendo.Logo pôde sentir as mãos de Reita sobre minha calça, e logo a retirando junto com a veste íntima de meu corpo deixando-me completamente nu, percebendo que meu membro já estava ereto.Ele parou de beijar meu pescoço e passou a me olhar e sussurrou:

-Você é lindo...Ruki-chan.

Não tive coragem de responder.Eu logo o olhei extremamente envergonhado e sussurrei:

-Tire...

-O que?

-Suas calças...-estava completamente vermelho e tímido, Reita logo fez o que pedi.

Pude sentir ele começar a beijar meus lábios novamente, mas suas mãos passavam por meu corpo o que em deixava sem saber como reagir até ouvir ele dizer:

-Hey...Pode me tocar...Se quiser...

Não precisei ouvir mais nada, retribui ao beijo explorando a cada parte do corpo dele com as mãos, nossos olhos não se separavam, queríamos muito mais do que aquele simples beijo, senti Reita percorrer toco o meu corpo com a boca, até chegar no local que me fez sentir um arrepio fortíssimo, ele ao ver como reagi começou a beijar a ponta delicadamente, ao me ouvir pedir para continuar logo colocou o membro todo dentro de sua boca o que me enlouquecia cada vez mais, puxei a cabeça dele com as duas minhas mãos para que fosse mais fundo e mais forte...Estava completamente entregue aquilo.

Quando senti que estava perto ao orgasmo o empurrei levemente, pude ver um semblante de dúvida em seu rosto, mas ignorei, começando a beijá-lo desde os lábios até a barriga, quando cheguei em sua virilha dei longos beijos até chegar em seu membro que estava completamente ereto, o beijei tanto que por um segundo acreditei que não iria parar nunca mais.Até ouvi-lo dizer:

-Ru...Ruki...-me afastei de sem membro voltando a beijá-lo logo pude sentir ele sentando-me contra seu corpo, e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-Quero que me avise se doer...

Não respondi apenas fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça, senti uma imensa dor ao senti-lo dentro de mim, pude ver que Reita hesitou em continuar a penetrar-me então disse com dificuldade:

-Não...-não conseguia respirar quase - não pare...

-Mas...

-Por favor,...Rei-chan

Percebi que ele entendeu o meu pedido, e voltou com as estocas dentro de mim, não conseguia parar de gemer, tanto de dor quanto de prazer quando Reita percebeu que estava me acostumando com ele dentro de mim, logo começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, cada vez mais rápidos e intensos isso sem dúvidas, era maravilhoso.

Senti-me enlouquecer mais ainda quando ele começou a masturbar meu membro de leve com a mão, e atendendo ao meu pedido, começou a fazê-lo com mais velocidade e um pouco mais de força.

Logo pude sentir um extremo alívio e algo quente em meu abdômen e vi o mesmo liquido nas mãos e em algumas partes da barriga de Reita.

O abracei com força ao sentir tocar um ponto em meu corpo que me deixou zonzo de tão maravilhosa sensação.

-De...Novo...Rei-chan...- foi tudo que conseguir dizer a apenas via ele realizando meu desejo, não entendi o por que ele tentou afastar-se de mim e prendi ele centre meus tornozelos, ele olhou para meu rosto com um olhar doce e disse:

-Não quero te sujar

-Olhe para sua barriga, se eu fiz isso...

Reita apenas entendeu a mensagem e voltou às estocadas, pude sentir algo quente dentro de mim e logo depois ouvi um alto gemido de Reita.

Nos abraçamos ofegantes.

-Rei-chan...

-Fazia tempo...Que você não me chamava assim

-Fazia tempo que não sabia...Se ainda ia poder...

-Sempre...Ruki eu...Preciso te dizer uma coisa...

"Malditos sejam os contos de fadas que não duram para sempre!" Pensei.

-Diga...

-lembra-se na música...Eu dizia ter machucado a alguém com medo de perdê-lo..E também pedia para poder alcançá-la...Certo?

-Sim...-respondi meio aflito sem entender o por que Reita estaria falando aquilo, comigo, numa hora daquelas.

-Também pedi para poder alcançá-la...

-Lembro-me...

-Aquela pessoa era você...Ruki..

Não acreditei no que acabara de ouvir.Precisava ouvir novamente.

-C-como?

-Por isso você foi o primeiro a ver aquela letra...Era como um desabafo de como em senti em relação á você...

-Mas..Então por que havia dito que jamais havia amado alguém...?

-Você estava me ignorando...E comecei a achar que houvesse me esquecido.

-Isso não vai acontecer nunca...Por que a cima de qualquer tristeza, eu te amo –Ao dizer isso dei um beijo quente nele e senti-o me abraçar e sussurrar em meu ouvido:

-Eu te amo...Ruki...

-Eu também te amo...Reila...

-Reila...-pude ver ele dar um sorriso carinhoso para mim

-Rei-chan...Reita...Reila...eu amo todos...por que todos são você –novamente o envolvi em um beijo terno e doce.

Não queria me separar nunca dele,não queria nunca que aquele momento acabasse...não queria que aquela Realidade mudasse.


End file.
